Negative
Negative Negative is a rare element that costs 680 diamonds to be unlocked. On the bright side, Negative does tremendous amounts of damage with high speeds. On the dark side, however, narrow hitbox can also make it a little hard to aim. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Above Average Speed : Fast Spells Dark Mind User collects negative energy with telepathy around their surroundings and then spits a large blast that is capable of delivering medium damage, knockback and Curse. --> The user will create a galaxy-like portal in their head (which doesn't really teleport) and then extend their whole body until they spit out this huge, black blast that has black electricity under it which connects it and the ground, so even at high altitudes, it can still damage players with 50 damage for 3 seconds(has the speed of Holobeam). The blast itself does 130 ~ 350 damage. When it hits a player or explodes when there are nearby players, it triggers Curse (a debuff which makes them take more damage when hit by projectiles) and knockback. This projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Grim Power User sends dark electricity that randomly targets players in a limited range, sending them high in the air and then dragging them towards the ground, pushing away nearby opponents. --> The user will attract negative energy around them and convert them to powerful laser-like electric beams that will randomly "erupt" in random areas within 22 studs. If a player gets hit, they are thrown EXTREMELY high up in the air, then, take 110 ~ 185 damage with an extra 30 damage for 3 seconds. The dark electricity zaps the affected player/s and then send them down to Earth like a shooting star, dealing 80 ~ 160 damage, dealing a total of 260 ~ 435. Any player near the "crashing" scene will be thrown away. This close range spell has a 12 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 520 shards * Tip : '''You are still able to use spells even if you're affected. Use this time to shield yourself with shield spells (except for Sonar Quake and Gravity Globe). '''Thorns of Suffering User shoots several thorns in the direction of the cursor that grows into black spikes that can block projectiles, do high damage, and break into shards that hurt players that step on them. --> Shoot 5 thorns with the size if Great Fire Blast, as they grow into large black spikes pointing out in 5 different angles.Each is capable of dealing 56 ~ 112 damage. Being hit/touching all spikes do 280 ~ 560 whopping damage. They can also block projectiles which can serve as a barrier behind trouble. But these spikes can only handle the strength of 2 solid projectiles, 47 small projectiles, 6 beams, 8 seconds of being soaked in fire/lava/plasma flames, and 5 projectile-shooting ultimates. Either of the mentioned options will do destruction to the spikes. They can also last there for 10 seconds. When they break, they turn to small black shards that can deal 30 damage to users who step on them per second. These shards last for 4 seconds and can deal 120 total damage. This multi projectile has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 750 shards * Note : '''Cooldown is only triggered if the spikes vanish or if they break. '''Negative Fear User controls incoming projectiles, possessing them with negative energy, then make them turn against their former casters. --> Using your telepathic powers, you will form a black barrier around you. Once it gets touched by any projectile, you stop for a while and create a sense of powerful darkness that will possess those projectiles with black magic. This will cause the projectiles to turn against their former casters. They will do twice the damage of their normal base damage. The barrier around them will last for 12 seconds. This shield spell has a 24 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 900 shards Severity of Negativity Fly around in mid-air being encased in a transparent black orb which slowly shrinks as it targets nearby players with dark electricity as each do massive damage. --> The user will be trapped inside a black orb that has electric connectors below it so it can damage players even at high altitudes (does 75 damage per zap). This orb is as huge as the black hole in Void Opening (except that it doesn't absorb players and blind them). They will move around in the direction of the cursor and sting nearby opponents with dark electricity, dealing 30 ~ 60 damage per zap(0.5 per second). If the caster moves away 30 studs, zapping will stop. The large orb will stay for 9 seconds in the map. If a player took all the damage, they can take 540 ~ 1080 whopping damage. Counting the electricity below the orb, this can deal over 1500 damage. This ultimate has a 2 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1200 shards * '''Note : '''If you get zapped, you can still cast spells, but only for 3 seconds. Use this advantage to escape with fast transportations like Lightning Flash or Rainbow Shockwave. * '''Note 2 : '''The electric bolts can miss if you react fast enough. * '''Note 3 : '''DO NOT shoot projectiles at the caster. The magic ball will simply zap them with black electricity and the projectile shot will attack back at you. * '''Tip : '''Use this ultimate in Survival as it helps you get more kills due to how high this damage can be.